Help:Editing
Welcome to Help:Editing! If you are new to the site, please take the time to read the guidelines on editing and familiarize yourself with the editing process in Mediawiki, outlined below. Enjoy your stay! Guidelines for editing on the BZPower Comics Wikia Wiki What sets BZPCW apart from other wikis is that it deals with a variety of storyline canons all at once. As a result, because many of the editors here are also authors of these series, each is considered equally worthy of adding new content. Therefore, we derive this general rule: *Edits made by authors of series TO those series are given preference over edits made by persons not involved in the series. In addition, there are other guidelines that are central to our functioning as a wiki. They are listed below: *Standard Mediawiki formatting is required for all articles. More specifically, this implies: **No level one headers are to be used in the body of the article. Level two headers are to be the highest headers for the body of the articles, with other sections using level three, four, etc. **Horizontal rules are to be used sparingly. They should not be used unnecessarily in tandem with headers, nor to divide portions of an article, nor to divide an article management template from the rest of the article (this is done automatically by the template). **In general, images placed in the body of an article should not exceed 300px, and should typically be much smaller. **The first mention of the subject/name of the article within the body of the article should be in bold. **''Italics'' are preferred for the names of series, but not necessary. **Excessive use of colors and other text effects are not to be used within articles. **The above guidelines do not apply to user pages. *User pages are only to be edited by the user--it is their own personal space. *All users are given equal ability to create pages, files, categories, or templates. There is no special voting process for new pages. *Site-related material, such as article management templates and the front page, should generally be reserved for editing by the staff. *Plagiarism will not the tolerated. *Understand that an article on this wiki is not the same as a comic topic on BZPower. This is not the place to include guest star waiting lists, lengthy lists of comics, awards, recommended series, and so forth. If you would like to include this information somewhere on the wiki, feel free to create a list. *Articles may be written in a primarily in-universe style, but all articles WITHOUT EXCPETION must include reference(s) to the comic series from which it originates. If you see an article that does not meet this qualification, please tag it using the article management template. *This is not an official canon wiki, nor a BZPower wiki in general. So, for example, if you have Tahu Mata appearing in one comic in your series, and he is no different than he is in the official canon, please do not create an article for him. If you feel a link is needed to something such as this, use an external link to BS01 or Wikipedia. *Please do not make massive changes to articles on series in which you are uninvolved, nor go on editing sprees of such nature, unless you are particularly knowledgeable on the subject or there is no one else from the series active on the wiki. If you are neither, feel free to tag the article as needed, or post a note on the discussion page asking the article creator to edit the page. This is by no means a strict set of rules, but a collection of general guidelines. The key in following them is to maintain BZPCW's free-editing, loose atmosphere with the need to have a cohesive wiki in general. Thanks for reading! --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC)